


bitter step

by fuyuhanacherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Haikyuu - Freeform, formyplend, heheh, oikawaxoc
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhanacherry/pseuds/fuyuhanacherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada dasarnya mau terlihat semengagumkan apa pun di mata para penggemarnya, Oikawa tetaplah sampah masyarakat yang suka menyuruh orang lain membuangkan sampah-sampahnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter step

**Author's Note:**

> halo Yayas a.k.a Lyra (lol), ini pesananmu hahaha x’D sori kalo gasesuai yang dibayangkan/himawari nya ooc ya ;w;
> 
> aslinya sih aku bikinnya tembus 1200 words loh tapi words udah segitu aja plotnya gabisa berenti jadi aku cut sampe sini aja #YHA  
> thanks for read~ uvu)/
> 
> sign, fuyu

Suasana di koridor sekolah yang mengarah menuju ke kelasnya, baik-baik saja—sebelum seorang gadis dengan mimik wajah terkejut menemukan sosok _senpai_ idolanya tengah berdiri dengan salah seorang anggota klub voli di koridor dekat tangga menuju lantai bawah. Namanya Oikawa Tooru, murid kelas 2 idaman kaum wanita di sekolah. Ganteng, keren, jago bermain voli, pokoknya keren, deh. Wajar saja jika gadis itu juga ikut mengaguminya, walau pun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mengetahui pribadi idolalnya tesebut, sih.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, beberapa waktu lalu, Himawari—nama gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu— sempat berbicang-bincang dengan seniornya yang merupakan tetangganya, Iwaizumi Hajime. Awalnya, Himawari tak begitu tertarik untuk mengajak laki-laki itu berbicara. Namun, setelah mengetahui bahwa tetangganya itu mengikuti eskul bola voli, dengan antusiasme yang tinggi gadis itu langsung melempari lelaki itu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak lepas dari nama ‘Oikawa’.

“Oikawa- _senpai_ itu, seperti apa orangnya?”

Iwaizumi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu—walau sebenarnya ia menganggap bahwa pembahasan mengenai Oikawa adalah sebuah bahasan yang sama saja artinya dengan pembahasan tentang sampah yang tidak dapat didaur ulang. “Dia orang yang bodoh, payah, tidak tahu diri, menyebalkan, konyol, dan hal terburuk yang pernah aku temui di dunia.”

“Ahaha. Iwaizumi- _senpai_ ini benar-benar temannya Oikawa- _senpai_ , bukan, sih.”

Iwaizumi mendengus. Dia sudah tidak mengerti lagi kenapa _image_ Oikawa di mata para gadis itu terlalu menawan. Padahal pada kenyataannya, laki-laki alay itu merupakan orang yang paling menyusahkan baginya.

“Kalau kauragu dengan perkataanku, kenalan saja dengannya.”

Iwaizumi memasuki gerbang rumahnya  setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya langkah kakinya untuk memasuki gerbang itu ditahan oleh si gadis rambut hitam sebahu secara mendadak.

“Ah, tidak. Kau akan menyesal jika sudah mengenalnya.”

“Hah?”

Laki-laki itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu kayu rumahnya. Himawari hanya bisa menerima jawaban atas rasa penasarannya dari suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar oleh laki-laki yang baru saja pulang dari latihan voli.

Sebenarnya, Himawari bukan orang yang mudah  percaya terhadap perkataan orang lain. Namun untuk kali ini, ia mempertimbangkan pernyataan dari Iwaizumi—karena pada dasarnya, dia memang hanya mengenal Oikawa dari luarnya saja. Tapi ia yakin bahwa pribadi Oikawa yang sebenarnya pun tidak akan terlalu mengecewakan fansnya. Setidaknya, ia harap tidak akan seburuk yang Iwaizumi katakan barusan.

Kembali ke keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Kini, Himawari sedang mempertimbangkan pilihannya untuk tetap melangkah maju menuju ke kelasnya—yang otomatis harus melewati _senpai_ idolanya itu. Yah, memang tidak ada jalan lain lagi menuju ke sana, sih. Kecuali jika dirinya berkenan untuk naik dari lantai bawah lewat tali tambang yang ditarik oleh teman-temannya dari depan kelasnya di lantai atas. Kalau begitu malah akan menjadi lebih parah lagi—karena hal semacam itu akan menarik perhatian semua orang dan tentu saja Oikawa juga akan melihatnya.

Dan sudah diputuskan,

Himawari melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit keraguan. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, kakinya mengambil langkah kecil-kecil namun bertempo cepat. Dia ingin segera melewati _senpai_ -nya itu dan berlari dengan bahagia menuju kelas setelahnya.

Namun apa yang ia harapkan tak lagi dapat dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Laki-laki yang menjadi biang keladi dalam perubahan sikapnya itu justru memanggilnya dengan suara yang terdengar layaknya seorang raja yang sedang memanggil pelayan istana dengan baju compang-camping.

“Kouhai- _chan_?”

Himawari menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah dua orang yang sedang berdiri di dekat dinding kelas tetangga. Nafasnya sempat berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Jantungnya berdetak tak stabil. Dia gugup sekaligus senang pada akhirnya ia dapat merasakan dinotis idola.

Namun ….

“Tolong buang sampah ini, ya. kau akan melewati tong sampah di sana, bukan? _Arigatou_.”

Senyuman manis semanis biskuit oreo kesukaan Himawari terukir di wajahnya yang menawan.

Namun tetap saja,

“Heh,” Himawari menendang kaki laki-laki itu dengan kekuatan yang tak begitu besar, namun tetap saja membuat laki-laki itu merasakan nyeri pada bagian yang ditendang oleh gadis itu. “Ini apa?”

“Kaki.”

“Punya ‘kan? Bisa buang sendiri ‘kan? Tidak perlu menyuruh orang yang sedang lewat juga, ‘kan? Kaleng ini dan pemiliknya sama-sama sampah.” Kemudian gadis itu mengembalikan sampah kaleng minuman yang diterimanya barusan kepada si pemilik dengan gerakan menggentak. Dengan segera, Himawari melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Perubahan karakter yang drastis.  

“Pffft.”

Laki-laki yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Oikawa berusaha menahan tawanya atas peristiwa barusan. Oikawa langsung menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan sinis.

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya kau jarang sekali ya bertemu dengan perempuan yang berani memarahimu padamu seperti tadi. Biasanya para gadis hanya memujimu dan tunduk di hadapanmu seperti babu.”

Mata Oikawa menyipit, dan bibirnya menciptakan bentuk kurva melengkung ke bawah. Kemudian laki-laki itu berkata, “Yah, aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali bertemu dengan gadis yang tidak menyukaiku sebelum ini.”

Dalam situasi apa pun, sisi narsis Oikawa memang tidak akan bisa dimusnahkan.

Di lain pihak, Himawari sudah sampai di kelasnya, dan duduk merenungi nasib, berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tak terencana barusan. Hanya saja, semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya mengenai idolanya selama ini, telah kandas di hari ini. Dan dia pun akhirnya sadar bahwa Iwaizumi bukanlah orang yang penuh delusi dan suka membesar-besarkan sesuatu.

Ah, namun gadis itu tidak sadar, bahwa dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan itu, idolanya justru akan lebih mudah untuk membedaka dirinya dengan gadis-gadis lain. Setidaknya ada satu kemajuan dalam hidupnya, walau harus dibayar dengan langkah yang pahit. 

*******

**-end?-**

*******


End file.
